Complishments and Hardships
by DeathAngl52
Summary: SEQUEAL TO THE ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! This story goes through the complishments and hardships of Bakura and Malik's realationship. YAOI. Samll amount of humor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, and girls, if you get easily offended. I told you guys that there'd be a sequeal to The Ultimate Birthday Present Ever, so here it is! I hope you guys like it!

Ryou: YAY: )

Malik: Yay::Claps hands exceidely:

DeathAngl52: Bakura if you'd be so kind.

Bakura::sighs: Whatever. DeathAngl52 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters

Marik: And there is yaoi in this story(malexmale relationships) There will be a very small amount of sewaring also. So if that's not your thing, then go away!

Malik and Ryou: ENJOY!

Complishments and Hardships

((((((( Chapter One )))))))

Bakura stared at the television set, but truthfully he wasn't watching it at all. A blonde haired teen had his head rested softly on the silver haired teen's lap. It had been a year since Malik and him had started going out, and Bakura cherished every moment of it.

He switched off the television using the remote nearby and switched it onto the C.D. player. A rock song had started playing softly, so that it wouldn't wake the sleeping teen, from the radio. The song was made by Bakura and his band. The seventeen-year-old was in a band, named Hell V.S. Heaven. (This is my own band name, so please ask me if you want to use it or any of the song lyrics in this story) Bakura had quit the band when it started getting famous, so he could be with Malik.

_I'm dieing in my dreams (yeah)_

_I'm going no where in this dream (no wait)_

_I'm falling onto a desreted street (desreted street)_

_I'm dieing in my dreams (my dreams)_

_And no one can save me_

Bakura hummed softly to the song, listening to his own voice filter through the large speakers. He toke his pale hand down, from the top of the leather black couch, and placed it near the sleeping blonde's head. He absnetly played with the lucoius locks while he listened to the musc. The song, by now, had changed.

_My heart stopped the moment I saw you,_

_The blood rushed to my heart at one simple glance,_

_Then I made up my mind,_

_I want you right here next to me,_

_'Cause without you I don't think I could live_

**_DING DONG!_**

Bakura groaned as the loud noise as the door bell filtered through the room.

"Kura, what was that?" Asked a sleepy Malik.

"The bloody doorbell, you stay here and I'll go see who's at the door." Answered a very pissed off Bakura. He got off the couch, minding Malik in his lap, and headed towards the door.

_**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

****The silver haired teen groaned once again, placing his hand on the doorknob. Then he heard giggling on the other side, and decided to listen. Cathcing only a few words, which were 'Marik, Bakura, mad.'

_**DING DONG! DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG DONGGGGG! DI-DI-DI-DI DIIIIIINNNNNNG DO-DI-DI-DI DINGGGGGG DONGGGGGGGGG!**_

"WHAT?" Shouted Bakura opening the door. He saw a slightly shorter, nicer looking white haired teen and a spikey blonde haired one. Marik and Ryou. Ryou was standing there, trying to surpress his laughter which ended up n coming out as giggles, trying to get the blonde to stop.

"Hey Bakura." Said Marik, happy as ever. He rang the doorbell a few more times, before stopping and letting out a frusterated sound. "Kura, are you sure this thing isn't broken? I can't hear it at all."

"Your not suppose to." Growled Bakura, mad that Marik called him Kura. Only Malik was allowed to.

"Really? But in our house we hear it when poeple ring this thing." Marik stated ringing the doorbell some more.

"It only works if your in the house, Mariku." Explained Ryou. "When your outside, you don't hear anything because it's made like that. This is a device to tell people your here."

"A really annoying device to tell poeple your here." Cut in Bakura, looking directly at the blonde.

"Why don't poeple just knock?" Marik was acting like a little kid, always asking questions and expecting answers.

"Well, Mariku, sometimes poeple don't hear it when someone just knocks. So this is invented so that people could hear it when it's too loud inside." Ryou smiled at his blonde haired boyfriend.

"Ohhh, so if like we were upstairs and having s..." Ryou put a hand over Marik's mouth beore he could finish the sentence.

"Shush."

"So Bakura can you come in?" Asked Marik removing Ryou's pale hand from his mouth.

"Not perferably." Muttered Bakura.

"Aw, why not? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Malik's trying to sleep, Marik."

"Who cares?" Marik was getting agertated and when the blonde got agreted, it wasn't good. He got mad and cranky.

"Well, ah...I care."

"Too bad." Shot back the blonde. The two where in a intense eye contest.

"Marik." Scowled Ryou, using Marik's name for when he was in trouble. "We'll come back later, Bakura."

"No, we'll go in now." Said Marik, quickly passing Bakura before he could stop him.

"Marik!" Shouted Bakura chasing down the hallway after the spikey haired blonde. Ryou stood on the doorstep, blinking a couple of times, beore slipping into the house and shutting the door softly behind him.

He walked into the living room and noticed Malik taking up half of the couch, by laying down. Marik and Bakura were wrestling on the white carpeted floor. Ryou sighed before sitting down on the couch, next to Malik's blanket covered feet.

"Who's winning this time?" Asked Ryou. This wasn't the first time that the two teens wrestled.

"I think Bakura, but that might be because I want him to." Answered Malik. The two on the floor countinued their play fighting, until they both got tired and collapsed on the floor.

"Never...EVER...just bardge...into my...house...Again." Said Bakura between breaths.

"Sorry." Said Marik. Everyone knew that he was lying, Marik was never sorry. Bakura got off of the floor and walked over to the black leather couch. He picked Malik up into his arms and sat down, placing Malik on his back. The younger blonde had his head on the arm rest using a pillow to make it comfortable, his back in his boyfriend's lap, and his feet a little a way from Ryou's side.

Marik also got off the floor and walked over to everyone sitting on the couch. The spikey haired blonde picked Ryou into his strong tanned arms, causing the white haired teen to squeak in surprise, and sat down while placing Ryou on his lap. He warpped his deeply tanned arms around the smaller boy, placing his head on Ryou's shoulder.

They all sat in silence for a while, thinking about diffrent things. Bakura about how much he wanted Marik and Ryou out so he could molest Malik. Malik about how tired and much he loved the ivory haired theif. Ryou about _his_ Marik. And Marik about almost everything, but mainly taking over the world. A rumbling sound was heard and they all turned their heads to face Marik.

"I guess I'm hungrey." The spikey haired tomb keeper.

A/N: And there we have it. The first chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The first lyrics are mine, the other one I just madeup. SO I wrote them myslef and didn't take them from anywhere. So I hope you guys review, please tell me what you think of the songs too. : )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okie dokie people. I know a lot of you enjoy some of my stories. Many of them have reviews and I appriciate you all reviewing and reading them. However, this account is also very old. I started it when I was 12. I am 15, almost 16 now. Many of these stories are involved with my childhood favorite tv shows, like yugioh and digimon. Okay. So. If you haven't guessed by now, I don't think I'll be updating anymore stories on this account. However, the one's that I do still write for and such will be moved to my new account. I am sorry to discountinue my stories, since I loved them all. But, I've gotten older and lost my loving for such shows and my inspiration for them. I'm sorry to all who really want to read them and enjoyed them. I will be making a new account, xblackxrosesxredx. Most of these stroies will prolly revolve around the book Twilight by Stephanie Myer and another book, not sur eof the actual name, it's the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich. Plus maybe some others as time progresses. So I am sorry for the inconvince and to all who really enjoyed my stories!!!! Hope you all don't hate me!!!


End file.
